Divagations Estivales
by Manoe
Summary: Recceuil de drabbles, de ficlets, de petits et de grands mots tout ça autour de l'été, sur l'été, en été, pour l'été. Pour mon plaisir et pour le votre.
1. Le carré de sucre SSSB

Le Carré de Sucre

L'avantage qu'il faut reconnaitre aux cachots, c'est qu'en été, il y fait moins chaud. Le désavantage qu'il faut aussi reconnaitre aux cachots, c'est que, les murs de pierre ça résonne.

Mais en principe, le cours de potion est relativement silencieux, outre quelques cliquetis. Pas de quoi déranger un futur Maître des Potions en somme. Sauf si…

« Hic ! »

… L'une des plus grandes tares de l'école a attrapé le hoquet.

Jam-Hic !- James ! Arrête ça immédi-Hic !-atement sinon je te colle –Hic !- définitivement au plaf-Hic !-fond !

Severus jette un œil dédaigneux vers la masse de cheveux tressautant qui dépasse à peine de la table. Visiblement, Potter s'efforce de son mieux de se retenir, mais il a quand même glissé sous la table à force de rire.

Au bout d'une heure à ronger son frein, Severus n'en peux plus. Cette bande d'abruti a tout essayé, sauf le plus efficace pour guérir Black de son hoquet. Lorsqu'un dernier « Hic ! » sonore rebondit contre les murs, Ie Serpentard craque. Sans demander la permission à personne, il se lève, attrape le poignet d'un Sirius stupéfait et se dirige à grand pas vers les cuisines. Enfin arrivé, il le pousse jusqu'aux placards le soulève sans réfléchir et l'assoie sur le plan de travail, comme un gosse. Il saisit ensuite une bouteille de vinaigre et un carré de sucre, qu'il noie sous le liquide brunâtre avant de le présenter devant le visage de Black qui hoquette toujours.

Allez croque.

Black le regarde, incrédule et ne fait pas un geste. L'intensité du regard noir en face lui fait rentrer la tête dans les épaules et, sans le quitter des yeux, il ouvre la bouche et engloutit le remède.

Il frissonne, plisse les yeux, lutte contre la tension de la mâchoire que provoque le vinaigre, puis croque le sucre et finalement trouve ça vachement bon.

Severus, lui, revient à la réalité en sentant les lèvres de Sirius sur ses doigts. Il frissonne, plisse les yeux, lutte contre la tension dans son ventre que provoque cette bouche chaude et incongrue, puis retire ses doigts et finalement, regrette de ne pas les avoir laissés.

Reprenant un air impassible, il se lave les mains, range la bouteille et tourne les talons sans adresser un regard aux elfes ébahis. Quelques secondes plus tard, Black le rejoint en courant et l'accompagne sans mot dire jusqu'à la classe.

Ils entrent, s'excusent, s'installent et recommencent à travailler. Severus est convoqué à la fin du cours par le professeur, mais il entend les Gryffondors se presser autour de Black hors de la salle pour savoir ce que le graisseux à bien pu lui faire.

Pour une fois, Severus se fiche de ce que vas bien pouvoir raconter cet andouille. Au moins, maintenant il n'entendra plus ce stupide hoquet.

Le lendemain, Sirius hoquette et Severus sent son pouce est son index chauffer tandis qu'un frisson lui tord le bas ventre. Il n'osera jamais le dire, mais dans sa poche, il y a un carré se sucre et une fiole de vinaigre.


	2. Si près du ciel SBKS

_Héhé. Spécial kassdédi à Papotus_Sempra._

* * *

Si Près du Ciel

James grogne. 45° à l'intérieur des murs de Poudlard, c'est du jamais vu.

La température est si élevée que, en accord avec le directeur, les professeurs ont annulés tous les cours. Les sorts de rafraichissement ont finit par sauter, laissant quelques plaques de glaces étoilés ici et là. Le phénomène est guetté, et au moindre bruit de baudruche dégonflée, les élèves se précipitent, sauvages, et se découpent des dés de givre à glisser sous la langue où dans la chemise.

Quatre Maraudeurs s'étoilent eux aussi tout en haut sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. La sueur dégouline, les vêtements sont abandonnés plus loin et la peau brûle lentement. Sirius, en caleçon, fond, et espère que quelqu'un voudra bien le nettoyer avant qu'il s'évapore lui aussi.

La porte qui mène au toit claque, il tourne à peine là tête. Lui qui pensait que sa température interne ne pouvait pas plus augmenter, il croise le regard charbon de Kingsley et frôle la combustion spontanée. Kingsley, inconscient de son charme, hausse des épaules nues, laisse tomber son pantalon avant de s'écrouler à côté de lui.

James, cruel, éclate de rire. Aucune pitié pour ses pauvres hormones, même en été. _Surtout_ en été.


	3. Salade de Fruit SBRL

Salade de fruit, jolie, jolie…

Le plus grand plaisir de Remus, lorsqu'il mange un fruit, est d'en percer la peau pour en aspirer voluptueusement le jus. Ensuite, du bout de la langue, il agrandit l'ouverture, et petit à petit en grignote la chair.

…

Sous soupir repu fait écho à celui d'un Sirius figé, les yeux écarquillés et le morceau de poire dégoulinant dans sa manche. Il ne revient à la réalité que quand, hilare, James lui murmure à l'oreille d'une voix suave :

_« Humm, l'été est chaud cette année, pas vrai ? »_


	4. Coup de sang Minerva

Coup de Sang

_Frapper._ Avec un bon marteau et un burin. Quelques petits coups puis un grand, avec les deux mains et de l'élan.

_Raisonner._ Récupérer le jus, les morceaux, les ranger par taille, par forme si possible, et nettoyer les miettes.

_Réconforter._ Siroter le jus, décoller la chair avec les ongles et mâcher lentement, en picorant des framboises.

Albus pouvait bien se pavaner, l'air malicieux, en agitant son paquet de bonbons au citron, comme un prêtre agiterait son encensoir pendant la messe, jamais il n'enlèverait à Minerva la conviction que rien ne valait une bonne noix de coco pour calmer ses humeurs.


	5. Limonade Alastor

**Texte que je pense très sincèrement être incompréhensible si vous ne connaissez pas la communauté Papotus_Sempra et si vous ne connaissez pas relativement bien le jeu de Joueuse Neville, Joueuse Augusta et Joueuse Alastor.**

**Ca vous fait une bonne occasion pour y aller ;D**

**

* * *

****De L'air pour Elle, de l'eau pour Lui**

********

**Limonade.**

_Des mains froid__es. Non, fraîches. Fraîches sur mon visage. Et de l'eau. De l'eau, des mains fraîches sur ma peau brulante. Chaud. Froid. L'envie de vomir et l'impression qu'au moindre geste, je vais basculer sur le côté et chuter sans fin dans le vide. L'impression de n'exister encore que grâce à ces toutes petites mains fraîches comme de l'eau._

ooo

Elle était venue en trottinant jusqu'à lui, avec ses grand yeux, son grand sourire et ses tous petits pieds. Pétillante. Rayonnante.

Elle s'était juchée sur mon bureau, fière, fière avec son ventre qui passait par-dessus son jean et qui soulevait sa chemise. Tellement excitée qu'elle s'en emmêle les pinceaux.

« Tu savais, Totor, que si tu mets de l'eau gazeuse dans un verre parfaitement propre, il n'y aura pas de bulles ? Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'a pas d'air ! Alors que si tu jette un carré de sucre, ça bulle ! Parce que ce n'est pas que du sucre ! C'est du sucre ET de l'air, coincé dedans ! »

Ooo

_Moins quinze ans, pour ce grand bébé avec la bouche collante de miel et ses grands, beaux yeux terribles, comme ceux de sa mère._

_Et ça se dit Auror._

_« Quand tu seras un vieux machin, on surveillera ton taux de diabète par rapport au taux de sang que tu as dans ton sucre ! »_

oOo

Augusta m'a jeté dehors, la fureur aux lèvres, les larmes aux yeux. Où l'inverse allez savoir. Tellement grande. Tellement brisée. Tempêtant comme une fenêtre ouverte pendant un orage.

Neville dans les bras.

_« Plus jamais… je vous interdis… ne vous approchez pas d'eux, jamais, jamais ! Vous ne mettrez plus jamais les pieds dans leur chambre ! Partez, partez ! »_

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Alice sanglote, blottie dans son lit. Franck sous le sien, a les dents crispées sur son caramel.

Tant d'eau sur ses joues. Tant de sucre sur sa bouche.

oOo

Un carré de sucre dissout, une eau évaporée, un verre brisé.

Et au milieu, minuscule, miraculeuse, une bulle.

Toute seule.


	6. Couleurs d'Automne Minerva

_J'parie que vous ni croyiez plus hein ? Eh ben si, j'suis toujours vivante. Et j'ai encore des idées, oui madame, oui monsieur. Enfin au moins j'ai celle là. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Couleurs D'Automne**

Elle voit le jeune Neville Longdubat qui carre les épaules et lève un menton à peine ombré de barbe, le visage dur et l'œil plein de promesses dangereuses, en direction des Serpentard. C'est la rentrée et la table des Gryffondor semble désespérément vide malgré les quelques courageux qui s'y assoient encore. Ginny Weasley, toute auréolée par le soleil couchant et la peau brunie par l'été, se dresse fièrement à côté de lui et c'est aux nouveaux « directeurs » qu'elle adresse son expression la plus déterminée. Et autour d'eux, malgré les visages baissés, c'est toute la tablée qui bruisse de révolte et de rage, comme s'ils voulaient remplir l'absence que leurs trois camarades les plus célèbres et les plus aimés avaient laissé.

Ils sont tellement jeunes, se dit Minerva, et déjà tellement prêt à tout. Elle avait connu des dizaines de « juste mariés » elle découvrait les « juste adultes » prêt à partir en guerre comme d'autre étaient partis en lune de miel.

Le visage de Snape est éternellement neutre, quoique animé d'une étincelle étrange, mais les Carrow froncent les sourcils face aux sourires pleins de dents de ces enfants soldats au blason rouge.

Minerva serait bouffie de fierté si elle n'avait pas si peur. L'été se meure et les feuilles roussies tomberont les premières.


	7. Rousse ScorpuisLily

_Bon. Je sais pas ce que ça vaux mais j'ai bien aimé l'écrire._

* * *

**Rousse**

Décidément, se dit Scopius, sont père avait toujours raison. Les Potter et les Weasley avaient de sérieux problèmes quand il s'agissait de faire des enfants physiquement et mentalement viables. Prenez la dernière Potter tiens, cette Lily Luna. Franchement, Ginny Weasley aurait dû repasser derrière son mari avant de valider la confection d'une telle gamine. Ridicule.

Minuscule. Pas de hanches, pas de fesses, même pas de seins. Avec des membres allongés et des muscles durs qui roulaient sous la peau. Et des cheveux, Merlin des cheveux ! Aussi épais et ébouriffés que ceux de sont père et aussi roux que ceux de sa mère. Si au moins elle les gardait cours ou bien noués en une large tresse comme sa cousine Rose. Mais non, pensez vous ! Et allez que je laisse ma tignasse prendre toute la place que mon corps ne remplit pas ! Et allez que je la laisse libre et voltiger autour de moi, et que je noie tous mes camarades Serpentard dans l'odeur de mon shampooing à la pêche pendant les cours de potions ! Et aller que j'en tresse quelques mèches et que parce une magie incompréhensible, ils gagnent encore en volume. Cette fille était composée d'au moins 80% de cheveux ! Et puis bon sang, ce roux c'est épuisant ! S'il n'y avait que les cheveux, mais même sa peau est rousse ! rousse d'après midi à la plage, rousse d'être a peine couverte par son maillot de bain, rousse de tâches, rousse, rousse, rousse !

Elle aurait pu avoir la décence d'avoir les yeux verts mais ses yeux étaient d'un curieux brun rouge, comme si elle avait fait exprès de prendre toutes les couleurs de monde et de laisser les Malfoy et les vélanes aussi fadasse un paquet de farine !

Le pire dans tout ça n'était pas ses cheveux ni ses yeux. Ni son sourire carnassier, ni ses petites mains si puissantes qu'elle pouvait broyer des noix dans une seule d'entre elles. Ni son inexistante poitrine qui faute de soutient gorge, pointait sous sa chemise et empêchait Scorpius de découper proprement ses ingrédients. Ni les affolants grains de beauté de ses cuisses, mal cachés par sa jupe trop courte.

Le pire, c'était ces regards troublés de désir qu'elle posait sur Elisabeth Smith en troisième année de Serdaigle.


End file.
